TheMachineKing
---- TheMachineKing (Also known as Paul or Paul Patrick Bandicoot) is a SpyroSpeedruns community member who is known for his different style of videos that are uploaded within his YouTube accounts. These consist of videos either related to Crash Bandicoot and Spyro but others such as Team Fortress 2, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, SpongeBob SquarePants and others. Paul was infamous at the beginning of his time in the community when he cheated in his first ever speedruns which led to the "Biggest Fail" award in the I'm A Speedrunner Talkshow being named after himself, but he is yet to reveal his reaction to it. Other videos of his were included within the award as well such as his music videos "American Dad Theme Song" and "Dr. Mario with LYRICS" However, this event was not considered a big deal until it occurred again within the Spyro Skate Tournament, when he submitted a Tool-Assisted video to the account, which was not allowed, and resulted in him being disqualified and banned from receiving any prizes for the tournament. No comment has been made by him yet about this, either. Paul is known to have a very funny personality by most of the people within the community. Along with this, he also has the most connections within the different communities of SpyroSpeedruns and MultiSpeedruns than anyone else (The Skype calls tell the rest) He is also known as one of the entertainers within the community, uploading such other videos as music videos, songs and live performances. Paul appeared in IAS 3, 5, 6, 8, and IAS? Nein!. He did not compete in IAS 1 or 2 due to not finding out about the tournaments until after the end of IAS 2. He didn't compete in IAS 4 or 7 due to not having any of the games required. He is unlikely to join any tournaments in the future. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 3 As mentioned before, Paul cheated in all of his speedruns which resulted in him being disqualified from the tournament. He faced Tealgamemaster, RabidWombatJR, and Mowmowclub2, and all of his videos were re-recorded due to the original videos being corrupted when they finished recording, because of the small amount of storage space that was available on the computer that he was using at the time. There was no common sense in sending the re-recorded videos due to the fact that the commentary was recorded before and didn't match his videos. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 5 Due to the issue not being serious, Paul was allowed to be in IAS 5 where his videos were recorded from his mobile phone and digital camera to allow the video format to not be corrupted when finished. After losing to LukeRF44, but beating FlamingFlarez, Paul made it to Round 2 where he was drawn against CrashBandiSpyro12 where the match was intended to be a Crash 3 race to beat N. Tropy with 5 gems. However, on the day of the match, CrashBandiSpyro12's disc was apparently corrupted and was changed to a Crash 2 race to beat Tiny with 5 gems. Due to Paul's lack of knowledge, practice and relaxation with the tournament, he lost the speedrun by a warp room to CrashBandiSpyro12, who possibly changed it to meet his standards before the notification was made. Participation in Spyro Skate Tournament Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 6 Paul came back to IAS 6 despite the Spyro Skate Tournament incident which was treated within the context of the issues of IAS 3. Paul's skills had improved and his videos were fine. He had improved his speedrunning skills, but they were not good enough for him to defeat either Crash41596 or TheAFH013, and Paul was knocked out in Round 1, with his only win being in a void match at Slodgeball's expense. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 8 Paul decided to join IASG8 after a comment by CrystalFissure, despite his lack of knowledge and skill in the Gex series. He ended up losing both of his matches against KingEurope1 and ThePlatformKing, but he was one of the first speedrunners to do their matches in IAS 8. He decided to withdraw from the tournament after admitting to Fissure on Skype that his experience in IAS 8 wasn't fun but in fact boring and annoying due to problems with the ISO of Gex 3D for the PS1 and the game in general. However, he was "begged" by the hosts to at least do the speedrun but the allowed times weren't going to work with the tournament, so a 'parody' match was done with Nintendogen64 as Michael and TheAFH013 as TheMachineKing; which Al won. Participation in IAS? Nein! At the start of the tournament Paul didn't fare so well after losing his first two matches to Th3AustralianGam3r in a Crash 3 race to beat N. Tropy and NoVaX9000 in a Spyro 1 race to get 100% in Toasty and Doctor Shemp. However he was able to turn everything around after he defeated CherokeeGuy45 in a race to get 3 dragon eggs, get a game over, and complete Night Flight in Spyro 1 and PinstripeParagon in Crash 3. With 2 wins and 2 losses Paul had enough points to move on to Round 2 where he was defeated by MrFinlandboy in a race to get 20 lives in Spyro 1. Statistics Per Tournament Statistics Game Statistics Category:Competitors from Australia Category:Wiki Editor Category:Tournament Veteran Category:Past Competitors